We Merry Thankers
by LycoX
Summary: The teams gather together at the farmhouse for a day of Thanks and Turkey.


**We Merry Thankers**

 **Disclaimer: Cause what better way to celebrate Thanksgiving then by writing this? Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Sometime after Felicity had came to the conclusion that she really had no business in preventing Oliver and Thea from being in their rightful home, and thus promptly moved out, Thea had the great idea to invite everyone over for Thanksgiving. Something Oliver had been initially reluctant to at first until Thea and Laurel wore him down over it much to the amusement of everyone else. And so, choosing to use the farm house on the outskirts of Central City rather then the Loft so that Digg wouldn't have to be all that careful about staying hidden, Oliver invited his team, along with Barry's for Thanksgiving. Even inviting Mari but she was unable to come due to other commitments that she wouldn't be able to finish until after the holiday had passed. He would have invited the Legends but since there was no real way to do that, he and the others left it alone but hoped they might end up there anyway. Of course, Oliver was a little apprehensive over the fact that Cisco had brought Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart, a known criminal to the dinner as his date.

But had chosen to leave it alone since she wasn't causing any issues aside from glaring hotly at Barry. And the archer had a feeling that was probably related to Barry's messing about with time and all that. Something he'd been meaning to have a word with him about but had yet to do so and would when the time was appropriate. And while there was noticeable tension between Cisco and Barry, Oliver was thankful for the fact that there was no jealousy going on from Kendra's part due to her past with Cisco. He was also glad for the fact that there was no tension within his own team after Evelyn came clean recently about the fact that Prometheus once tried to recruit her to join him but she told him no. Explaining further that she was afraid of what they would think of her after that and was relieved when no one judged her for it. Rory was even proud of her for having come forward and telling that lunatic no. And while he and Felicity didn't really celebrate the holiday, they still came to the dinner regardless.

Something Evelyn had noticeably liked for that matter given how she was acting around him, which in Felicity's view was a far nicer sight to witness then how her mother was being around Quentin. Who were apparently making up. Susan had been unable to make it due to other commitments as well and while he liked her, Oliver felt relieved since that meant they all would be able to talk openly and not have to hide things. Such as discussing ways to take down a supposed God of Speed and get back Wally's Speed that had been stolen from him for example. And as the day went on and everyone enjoyed themselves, the Legends would even show up at one point while bringing their own dishes. Making for a fairly happy Quentin in the process and a somewhat saddened Lisa since this only served as a reminder for her that her big brother had died saving the world and time itself.

Causing Cisco to wrap an arm around her and kiss her on the head, a gesture she appreciated a lot. The fact Cecil wasn't there was a good thing too as she was off with her own family enjoying the holiday. Though Joe had ended up leaving right when they were setting the table to go be with her and it was a good thing Patty was used to the strangeness Barry's life had in it or she would have more than likely tried to arrest Lisa and Mick. The fact Mari's descendant was there with them was an interesting thing too and they had to be careful not to give Amaya too much information lest that change things where Mari was concerned. Lisa had even quietly made a remark to Cisco that it looked like her second brother and the animal lady were getting interestingly close, causing the engineer to wonder about a few things involving Mari's lineage and Mick himself before shaking those thoughts away. As he did not want to get that kind of disturbing imagery stuck in his head thank you very much!

Martin Stein was relieved to know that the mysterious girl in his visions turned out to be his daughter rather then another lover thanks to his messing with time when he shouldn't have. Allowing for Jax to poke fun of him for it while Sara reminded him that he needed to take better care in the future before he ended up doing something he'd end up regretting that couldn't be changed. And once the table was ready and the food ready to be devoured, everyone talked of what they were thankful for, leaving for Oliver to be last as he stood up with a drink in hand. "First of all, thank you for coming. Even if I was somewhat reluctant about this to begin with but I'm glad it happened. And Barry? Please, remain where you are as I don't want to have to put two arrows in you again."

Snickers were heard and the Speedster gulped over that while Patty glared at him. "What about me?" Asked Jesse cheekily.

Oliver looked at her for a moment. "It'll be one arrow."

"What!? Why one arrow!? That's not fair!" Grumbled Barry with a pout.

"Well, other then the fact she's not stealing my moment. Its completely fair"

Laughter erupted from the group after that. "That's my girl." Called out Wally with a smile on his face.

"You mean that's MY girl." Retorted Harry.

Jesse groaned. "Dad!"

Laughter could be heard again and Oliver waited for it to die down before speaking again. "As I was saying, I'm happy to have all of you here and it is my hope that we will have more moments like these in the years to come. No matter the threats that come our way. I'm thankful to know and have each and everyone one of you in my life."

And if anyone noticed how he was staring at Laurel as he finished the last of his speech, none of them chose to comment on it. "LET'S EAT!" Called out Roy and cheers erupted.

"A most adequate speech, husband." Complimented Nyssa.

"I certainly try my best, wife." Returned the man as he raised his glass to her while Sara snickered over the whole thing.

All in all, good times were had, even when Rory and Evelyn were caught making out in a closet and leading to a lot of embarrassment on Rory's part since it had been Evelyn's idea to begin with! Of course, Sara and Nyssa were massively unapologetic when they were caught however!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May your Thanksgiving day have been a great one for those of you that celebrated it!**


End file.
